


Lе traquenard

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, M/M, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Иначе, сталкиваясь из раза в раз со стеной равнодушия, искусно замаскированного под вежливость, Лукас продолжит сидеть в тупике лабиринта и умолять о пощаде того, кто даже не притрагивался к смертному приговору, ибо Эрнандес сам же размашисто расписался под ним собственной кровью.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez
Kudos: 2





	Lе traquenard

**Author's Note:**

> Океан Ельзи — Вiдпусти  
> Прежде чем приступить к чтению фанфика настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться с этой песней и особенно обратить внимание на текст, так как он оказал немалое влияние на мою работу. 
> 
> Перевод названия с французского — "Западня"
> 
> впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 19.07.18

_**J'ai mal de te savoir ailleurs, heureuse et insouciante sans moi. Pourquoi restes-tu indifférente à mon amour?** _

_Мне больно знать, что ты также счастлив и беззаботен без меня. Почему ты остался равнодушен к моей любви?_

У Эрнандеса сердце рваное, и душа вся в царапинах. Он ловит отблески закатного солнца в радужке карих глаз и копит те моменты, когда Мадрид действительно становится красно-белым. Он до рассвета сидит в кресле, нервно выстукивая дробь по стенкам бокала, на дне которого плещется глоток _алого_ вина и совершенно не удивляется, когда будильник, заведённый на утро, прерывает его мысли резкой трелью и окончательно сбивает с толку. Нужно наконец-то встать, размять затёкшие мышцы и приготовить себе кофе, но Лукас не делает даже этого. Аккуратно разложенная на постели ещё с вечера форма так и остаётся нетронутой, а время неумолимо бежит вперёд, срывая голоса десяткам будильников в квартире француза. Идти на тренировку совсем не хочется. Там снова _он_ — со своими извечными причудами и струйной французской речью, приправленной отборными уругвайскими ругательствами; с играющими на точёных скулах желваками, которые вдруг разбиваются об искрящийся как пузырьки дорогого шампанского смех; с бездонными глазами цвета морской пены и волосами, что на ощупь как трава на зелёном лугу; с вежливым «que s'est-il passé?»* и дружеским похлопыванием по плечу, которое, конечно же, ничего не значит; с таким показным дружелюбием, зато без малейшего понятия о том, что каждое _его_ прикосновение остаётся незримым ожогом на коже Эрнандеса. Лукас считает их по вечерам и помнит все без исключения, даже те, что стали плодом случайных столкновений на поле. Его трогают за плечи, шею, щёки, талию, лоб, руки, и девятнадцатый номер «Атлетико» радуется каждый раз, как ребёнок, и путается в собственных иллюзиях, пока не приходит время проводить свои мечты к фасаду «Метрополитано» и распрощаться до следующего раза, которого, (Лукас не перестаёт молиться об этом) никогда не будет. _Ему не хочется ежедневно наблюдать за тем, как ядовитая капля чувств заражает его организм, расползаясь целым морем по внутренностям, и распадаться на осколки каждый раз, когда Люцифер с лицом архангела бросает его на пепелище гнетущего одиночества. Он бы считал Антуана весенним лепестком, но только если бы Гризманн умел увядать. Он бы считал его тихой ночью без звёзд, но его глаза, напоённые счастливым французским солнцем, сияют так ярко, что становится больно._

Антуан — комета, без оглядки несущаяся по вытянутой орбите жизненного цикла и пускающая со своего хвоста пыль в глаза. Он так же мимолётен и опрометчив, вечно окутанный дымчатой комой, теряющий по пути частицы себя, которые метеорами падают на душу Эрнандеса, лишь на мгновение осветив небосклон. Есть ли смысл жить ради минутных вспышек, чтобы потом целую вечность залечивать кратеры?.. Лукас уже ни в чём не уверен, он не знает даже, жив ли он, ест ли, дышит ли, говорит ли, а знает только, что влюблён** в это сошедшее с небес видение, достойное самой Афродиты. Влюблён так, что уж лучше ненавидеть, ибо в то время как гнев движет нас вперёд, зависимость камнем тянет вниз, и нет никакого шанса избавиться от неё… если Гризманн не освободит своего случайного пленника — в этом, как в волшебном поцелуе сказочного принца Лукас видит спасение от всех своих бед.

_«Отпусти, я прошу, отпусти, я не могу идти дальше. Отпусти, я прошу, отпусти, я не хочу идти дальше…»_

Но Антуан только глупо моргает пушистыми ресницами, и небо в его глазах светится оттенком непонимания. Отпустить? Он никого не держит.

И Эрнандес снова остаётся на перепутье, зная заранее, что не выберет дороги, потому что идти больше некуда, и единственный возможный его путь так недосягаемо далеко сейчас, будто отрезан навсегда, хотя, когда Лукас уже забывается среди фонового шума большого города, он проходит мимо по касательной, дразня и издеваясь. Француз провожает его взглядом, сжимая кулаки от бессилия и умоляя из последних сил: «Отпусти…», а в ответ тишина потерянных в вакууме звуков. И снова капает кровь на бледную кожу, и снова Мадрид окрашивается в красно-белый, и нет сил терпеть эту пытку, но Эрнандес почему-то находит в себе остатки, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, и повторяет как мантру заученную наизусть просьбу, которую Гризманн так не торопится выполнить. Если бы ему не было так всё равно... Или если бы Эрнандес мог хотя бы признаться в своей слабости.

Иначе, сталкиваясь из раза в раз со стеной равнодушия, искусно замаскированного под вежливость, Лукас продолжит сидеть в тупике лабиринта и умолять о пощаде того, кто даже не притрагивался к смертному приговору, ибо Эрнандес сам же размашисто расписался под ним собственной кровью.

**Author's Note:**

> * (фр.) "Что случилось?"  
> ** Непрямое цитирование французского афоризма "je ne sais pas si je vis, si je mange, si je respire, si je parle mais je sais que je t’aime" ("Я не знаю, живу ли я, ем ли я, дышу ли я, говорю ли я, но я знаю, что я люблю тебя")


End file.
